Des OS à ronger
by Boudi-Melanthouille
Summary: Neville, étudiant en botanique à l’université, découvre dans un numéro de Play-Witch d’étranges photos de son colocataire, Draco (slash NL X DM)


**Titre : Play-Witch**

**Auteur : **Melantha

**Genre :** One-shot

**Base :** Harry Potter (se situe après la dernière année)

**Résumé :**

Neville, étudiant en botanique à l'université, découvre dans un numéro de Play-Witch d'étranges photos de son colocataire, Draco (slash NL X DM)

**Pairing : **Neville Londubat X Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer :**

Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de JKR, de sa maison d'édition et de la Warner. Je les emprunte pour mes fics et promets de les restituer dans leur état initial... Enfin, à peu de choses près.

**Rating : **Agent spécial « R » au rapport !

**Note : **Utilisation alternative des POV de Neville et de Draco. JKR n'a jamais parlé d'universités où l'on peut étudier la magie. J'ai donc inventé cette partie.

Accessoirement, je m'excuse à l'avance pour cette fic... Je ne devrais même pas la publier mais comme ces temps-ci, j'ai pas mal de boulot, plus le permis... J'ai peu de temps pour mes fics alors je publie ce que je fais, en guise d'amuse bouche. (N'interprétez pas tout ce que je dis, )

§§§ 000 §§§ 000 §§§

POV de Neville

Je replaçais le dictionnaire sur la bibliothèque et notais le mot « roman »sur ma liste de course. J'avais fini d'éplucher mes rayonnages depuis une semaine, je m'étais donc rabattu sur le « Robert ».

Avec l'âge, je devenais pire qu'Hermione. Qui aurait pensé que Neville Londubat, le pseudo cracmol de Poudlard deviendrait un des plus brillant étudiant de la London Wizard Academy ?

La seule ombre au tableau idyllique qu'était devenu ma vie, c'était lui :

- Londubat, au risque de blesser ta fierté de héros national, ne te considère pas comme trop bien pour remonter la lunette quand tu pisses, imbécile ! Enfin, peut être est-ce une conséquence de tes soudaines capacités en magie. On ne peut pas savoir viser dans tous les domaines.

Jaloux, Jaloux, Jaloux, Jaloux !!!!

- Que je te rassure, je suis parfaitement capable d'utiliser toutes mes baguettes comme il convient de le faire, Malfoy. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Draco Malfoy, le sorcier le plus insupportable depuis la création de l'univers partageait ma chambre sur le campus. Sans doute, la malédiction que m'avais lancée Bellatrix sur son lit de mort.

Il m'accorda un dernier des ses regards dédaigneux, faisant étinceler ses prunelles d'argent et d'aigue marine mêlés, avant de me présenter toute la majesté de son postérieur et de son dos contre lequel reposait ses longs cheveux blonds tirés en catogan. Je crois qu'il allait prendre une douche comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait de son mystérieux emploi. Qui, à part les peintres en bâtiment et les sportifs, a besoin de prendre une douche en rentrant du boulot ? Vous pouvez me le dire ?

Je partis rendre visite à Ginny. Elle s'était inscrite ici pour apprendre l'elfique. Elle envisageait de devenir traductrice. Sa chambre se situait au nord-est du campus. Elle avait de la chance. Elle vivait seule, pas de colocataire hystérique qui laissait traîner son bordel partout, où lui piquait ses affaires de toilettes.

En arrivant devant sa porte, je toquai mais elle ne répondit pas. Tant pis, je m'invitai quand même. Tout, plutôt que supporter les sarcasmes de Malfoy. Je pénétrais donc dans la petite pièce à l'aide d'un « Alomora ». Ginny l'avait aménagé à son image. Elle était claire, avec des tableaux représentant des paysages et des natures mortes qu'elle avait faits elle-même. Le mobilier était simple mais elle l'avait repeint en gris et en bleu. On y trouvait aussi un grand lit en fer forgé et une photo d'elfes noirs de Scandinavie affichée au mur. Elle avait déposé de nombreux coussins sur le couvre-lit en velours blanc. J'adorais son appartement. C'était cosy, pas le genre de truc que je pouvais faire avec Malfoy comme camarade de chambre.

- Tiens, tiens mais dites-moi ? Vous avez ce genre de lecture ? Dis-je en voyant un numéro de Play-Witch trôner dans un fauteuil.

Piqué au vif par ma curiosité, je décidai de le feuilleter. Je m'assis donc et l'ouvrit en commençant par la fin. A vue de nez, ça tenait plus du porno pour gay que pour fille. On y voyait presque que des gars.

Pour un hétéro, je trouve que mes réactions étaient un peu excessives. Je me sentais étrangement oppressé. Enfin, entendez par là que je me sentais un peu à l'étroit dans mon Levis.

La première photo ? Elle représentait un jeune noir en train de besogner un noiraud aux cheveux longs agenouillé sous lui. On ne voyait pas leur visage. Je remarquais cependant une petite cicatrice en forme de croix au creux de ses reins. Il me semblait que j'avais déjà vu ça quelque part mais je ne parvenais pas à savoir où. Leurs mouvements me semblaient étrangement excitants, la façon dont leur deux corps s'imbriquaient me transportait littéralement. J'aimais la rudesse du black et la docilité de son partenaire.

Je tournais quelques pages et de nouveau, je retrouvais le noiraud. Cette fois de face. Il riait en caressant un blond. Je ne pensais pas voir ce genre de choses dans ce genre de magazines, mais une impression de tendresse émanait de cette représentation.

Sur une troisième photo, l'expression noble et chevaleresque de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, me donna une étrange impression de déjà vu. Il était seul debout une main glissée dans son boxer. Une puissante décharge me courut le long de la colonne pour se répandre dans le fond de mon ventre.

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de son regard vert et aguicheur. Il semblait si doué, si habile. Tous ses gestes apparaissaient comme des appels à la luxure, comme des sacrifices sur l'hôtel du plaisir.

Je déboutonnais mon jeans et m'apprêtai à glisser une main dans mon caleçon pour me masturber, lorsque Ginny rentra. Elle resta figé sur le pas de la porte avec une expression de stupéfaction muette peinte sur son visage aux traits rieurs.

Après quelques instants de silence qui me parurent une éternité, moi avec ma trique, mon feu aux joues et elle avec son air paumé, la rousse finit par éclater d'un rire franc.

- T'es la dernière personne que je pensais trouver un jour dans cette position mais ça valait le coup de rentrer plus tôt. Lança-elle entre deux crises de fous rires.

L'humiliation avait suffi à calmer mon excitation.

- Tu m'offres quelque chose à boire ? Demandai-je.

- Ouais, pas de problème... Avec combien de glaçon ? Demanda-elle en riant de plus belle.

Je me levai faussement vexé en m'exclamant « Ginny !!!! » sur un ton outré.

- Si tu veux, je te le laisse. Dit la jeune femme en me servant un verre de « Brandy ».

- Oh... euh... mais... tu sais... je l'ai lu juste par... curiosité. Me défendis-je.

- J'insiste pour te le laisser. Je tuerais pour voir la tête de Draco s'il te trouvait avec ça dans les mains.

- Mais arrête, je n'ai pas envie qu'il pense que je suis gay !

- Tu as tort !

§§§ 000 §§§ 000 §§§

POV de Draco

Au même moment à la bibliothèque du campus :

Un recueil de poème de « Keats » failli m'atterrir sur le crâne, alors que je fouillais une étagère de la section arithmancie.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ? Demandai-je stupidement au livre ! Évidemment, ce dernier ne pris pas la peine de me répondre. Je replaçais nerveusement une mèche de mes cheveux en place. Ces derniers étaient encore humides de la douche que je venais de prendre.

Je vis une jeune fille blonde m'observer timidement depuis une des tables. Désolé, princesse ! Je te réserverais trop de surprises. Je ne parle malheureusement pas que de mes sentiments pour mon colocataire.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais toujours obliger d'être salaud avec Neville. Enfin, j'ai toujours été comme ça. J'éloignais de moi les personnes qui me séduisaient. Les gens qui nous attirent ont trop d'ascendant sur nous. Un malfoy n'était pas assujetti. Un malfoy gouvernait. Un malfoy dominait. Mieux valait régner en enfer qu'être esclave au paradis.

Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais partagé ma chambre avec mes passions, avec mes doutes. Je ne les avais pas vu rire, dormir, travailler, vivre.

- Bien trop doué pour me faire détester ! Dis-je pour moi-même. Enfin, lui aussi, il finira par me haïr.

On commençait par parler seul et on finissait au département barjots de Ste-Mangouste. Avec une vie comme la mienne, pouvais-je seulement espérer autre chose ?

Une grande sorcière aux cheveux verts était en train de lire Play-Witch. Son numéro était caché derrière un manuel d'animagie. Tiens, je suis certain que le patron serait heureux d'engager un animagus. « Exellent, très excitant !!! » Comme il le disait toujours avec tant d'emphase.

Excitant ? Mon cul ! Ouais, eh bien, évidemment que mon cul était existant et bien payé pour l'être, mais le reste ne pouvait être que nul. J'avais une existence de merde. J'aurais mieux fait d'épouser Pansy et de me taper ma part d'héritage. J'avais un job de putain. Je vendais mes fesses comme une putain, je baisai comme une putain.

- Et toi, tu peux m'aimer comme ça ? Petit connard d'hétéro !

§§§ 000 §§§ 000 §§§

POV de Neville

Depuis quelques temps, je me faisais un gros trip « feng shui » ; par conséquent, j'avais truffé la chambre de bougies parfumées.

Il était passé dix heures, remarquai-je en observant l'horloge « Tapis volant » au dessus de mon lit. Draco devait s'être endormi à la bibliothèque.

- Bon profitons de son absence !

Je sortis le magazine de Ginny et poursuivit là où je avais laissé ma lecture.

Le poster représentait de nouveau le noiraud. C'était une image presque comique. Il était couché sur une table de cuisine recouverte d'une nappe en dentelle comme celles qu'on trouvait chez ma grand-mère. Le bel Apollon tenait un concombre dans une main et un petit couteau dans l'autre. Si c'était sensé être un symbole de castration, c'était totalement raté pour moi. J'étais déjà à moitié nu et je glissai promptement une main dans mon caleçon pour saisir mon membre déjà dressé tandis que je sentais une vive chaleur envahir mon bas-ventre. Autant finir ce que j'avais commencé ce matin. La mâchoire ferme et carrée du jeune homme me fascinait. J'aimais son sourire hautain qui me rappelait un peu celui de mon colocataire Neville, arrête de divaguer !. L'homme me fit un clin d'œil sensuel en glissant une main le long de son torse de manière fort suggestive. J'eu l'impression que ma respiration m'échappait qu'elle quittait ma gorge pour ne plus y revenir et je fermais les yeux en signe d'abandon.

- Londubat, je peux savoir ce que tu fous avec ça ? dit-il en m'arrachant le livre des mains.

Trop occupé par le mensuel, je n'avais pas entendu Malfoy rentrer.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ? M'interrogea-il avec colère.

- Ginny, répondis-je seulement en ôtant ma main de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et en repliant mes jambes pour cacher mon excitation.

§§§ 000 §§§ 000 §§§

POV de Draco

Salut-toi ! Miam, si c'est pas une chaussette, son ex est une petite veinarde

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la page sur laquelle il se branlait. Je m'imaginai qu'il se faisait plaisir sur l'une des rares pages, où un de mes collègues s'amusait avec une porteuse de chromosomes XX. Pourtant, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir, en lieu et place d'une paire de ballon en silicone, mes propres fesses.

Bip, Bip, Bip... Erreur système... Réinitialiser la machine

Mon fantasme depuis plus d'une année était en train de se masturber en matant un poster de moi... Très, trrrrré, trrrrrrééééé bon à savoir.

Vas-y, Franky... c'est bon, Vas-y Franky !!!

Malfoy, tu te calmes !

Malfoy, tu respires

Malfoy, tu te casses. De toute manière, il ne sait pas encore qu'il a fait joujou avec Popol sur une photo de ton cul.

- Londubat, un des ses quatre, faudra que je te parle d'un truc mais là je suis claqué. Dis-je sur un ton assez las.

§§§ 000 §§§ 000 §§§

POV de Neville

Wawooo, si c'est pas un embryon de conversation ça ?

- Ok, Malfoy bonne nuit.

Le susnommé se retourna pour retirer sa chemise. C'est, sans doute, parce qu'il m'avait arraché à ma lecture et qu'il me laissait en plan avec une trique de cheval, que je ne pus détacher mes yeux de son dos. Il défit ses boutons avec une lenteur affolante et laissa sa chemise glisser vers le bas très doucement. Elle recouvrit ses fesses quelques instants avant de commencer à s'évanouir sur le sol comme un brouillard mais il la rattrapa d'un geste brusque. Ses cheveux fouettèrent un des montants de son lit à baldaquin tandis qu'il tournait la tête.

Lorsque je pris conscience du regard que je posais sur lui, mes joues s'empourprèrent violement. Je m'étendis sur mon lit pour dissimuler un peu la rougeur. C'est alors que mon regard fut attiré par une petite marque dans le fond de son dos. Si mes yeux ne me mentaient pas, il s'agissait d'une petite cicatrice en forme de croix, une cicatrice étrangement semblable à celle de l'homme qui m'avait séduit dans les pages en papier glacier du Play-Witch.

Draco repliait sa chemise pour la poser sur une chaise, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander :

- C'est quoi cette croix au fond de ton dos ?

- Ah, démasqué !

D'une certaine manière, c'était mon cas aussi ! Il m'avait vu en train de me donner du plaisir devant une photo de lui.

- Comme ça, on est à la même enseigne tout les deux. Ajoutai-je avec un calme inhabituel.

- Quelle genre d'enseigne, demanda-il d'une voix un peu plus rauque que d'habitude.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage avant de dire :

- Hôtel de passe ? Motel californien ? Bordel ? Chaudron baveur ? A toi de choisir ! Balbutiai-je en sentant le feu me monter aux joues.

Il se retourna et nos prunelles se rencontrèrent. Nous restèrent ainsi quelques secondes à nous provoquer du regard. A présent, c'était clair : Je reconnaissais cette expression ! La même que celle de l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Tous les sortilèges ne suffiraient jamais à enlever cette espèce folie dans ses yeux, son expression à la fois enfantine et virile.

Il sourit tendrement et glissa une main dans ses cheveux en penchant un peu la tête de côté. Ce qui eut pour effet de le décoiffer un peu. Je retins mon souffle ébloui par son charme.

- Viens, dis-je en tendant une main dans sa direction qu'il saisit quelques secondes plus tard avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

- Tu es sûr ? Me demanda Draco anxieusement !

- Certains ! Répondis-je en déposant une main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à moi. Je frissonnai en effleurant sa peau chaude et délicieusement douce. Même si j'avais déjà eu tout le loisir d'observer son grain de peau tentateur durant notre cohabitation, je ne l'avais jamais admiré comme je le faisais aujourd'hui.

§§§ 000 §§§ 000 §§§

Nev, me regardait avec tant de désir que je cru que j'allais défaire.

J'avais incommensurablement besoin de ses lèvres sur moi, de sa peau se fondant sur la mienne, de ses bras autour de mon cou. Je me penchai sur lui et déposai ma bouche sur la sienne. Je parcourus la chair rosée de cette dernière avec ma langue, quémandant l'entrée. Il entrouvrit la bouche et sa langue vint à la rencontre de la mienne. Elle glissa dessus et tel une épée transperça mon cœur déjà blessé.

Je sentis Neville presser son corps presque nu contre le mien, tandis que nos souffles continuaient à se mêler comme le chant des sirènes quand la houle s'affole. Ses mains glissèrent dans mon dos et je sentis les traces de ses ongles s'imprimer dans mon épiderme.

Je pris une de ses mains et la portai à ma bouche avant de laisser ma langue courir le long de ses doigts. Rapidement, je me mis à mordiller gentiment la pulpe de son index tout en laissant mes yeux obstinément plantés dans les siens.

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure déjà rougie par mes baisers. Merlin seul sait, à quel point je trouvais ce geste sensuel. Je sentis mon désir monter d'un cran et mon érection devint douloureuse sous la brayette de mon pantalon. J'avais l'impression de sentir le sang qui pulsait dans mon gland.

Comme s'il savait ce que je ressentais, il défit les pressions et me libéra de ma prison de tissu...

- Serre-moi dans tes bras ! M'ordonna-t-il. Je nouais mes bras autour de son cou et m'étendit sur lui multipliant les baisers dans son cou. Longtemps encore, nos corps se découvrirent. Ses gémissements me remplissaient d'orgueil. Je n'avais jamais été aussi sensible au plaisir de mes amants. Je me perdrais pour le bonheur de Neville.

- Dray ?

- Oui, il y a un problème ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais fait ! Avec un garçon s'entend !

- Baptême donc ! Félicitations, vous avez très bien choisi votre partenaire.

- Tu es bête. Lança-il en me donnant une petite tape sur le bras.

- J'étais déjà au courant, dis-je en lui décrochant un clin d'œil.

Je laissai ma main descendre le long de son ventre et la glissai sous l'élastique de son caleçon. Il sursauta lorsque mes doigts rencontrèrent son sexe dressé. J'exerçai, ensuite, un mouvement de va et vient sur sa hampe. Il se débarrassa lui-même du dernier vêtement qui lui restait avant d'en faire autant pour moi.

Mon érection se frottait contre la jambe divinement ferme de Neville. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement sonore à ce contact qu'il étouffa de ses lèvres.

J'allais sombrer dans la folie si je ne pouvais pas le prendre rapidement.

- Neville, je vais bientôt venir, s'il te plait !

- Oh, tu veux me posséder peut être ?

- Ou l'inverse, peu importe, mais vite je suis à l'agonie, dis-je en prenant garde de ne pas faire quelque chose qui attiserait encore ma flamme.

- D'abord, il va falloir que tu me promettes quelque chose !

- Tout ce que tu veux, fi Draco avec une lueur désespérée dans le regard.

- Tout ce que je veux ? Vraiment ? Tu me le jures ?

- Oui, hurla Draco à bout de nerfs

- C'n'était pas la peine de t'énerver, on en rediscutera après... Dit Nev en suçotant doucement le lobe de l'oreille de son partenaire.

Je glissai ensuite ma main sous ses cuisses dont la texture douce fit courir des petites décharges le long de ma colonne. Il murmura un sort pour faire apparaître une sorte d'huile qui exhalait l'odeur du jasmin et de la fleur de cardamome. Ces effluves entêtants m'achevaient presque. Le produit se répandit sur mes doigts.

- Où t'as appris ça, toi ? Demandai-je.

- Pour qui tu me prends ? Interrogea-il avec un demi sourire.

- Pour Neville !!! Dis-je. Je dois l'avouer, un peu méchamment. Il me gratifia d'un haussement de sourcil dédaigneux.

Je me mis à taquiner l'entrée de son intimité, sollicitant avec les yeux l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Neville tremblait sous la caresse. Il s'accrocha à mes bras en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière dans un geste de profond abandon. Merlin, qu'il était beau, offert ainsi, les yeux assombris par la passion, la bouche entrouverte en une invitation muette.

Je glissai un doigt, l'implorant silencieusement de rester détendu. Il cria. Dans la confusion, je ne pu déterminer si c'était un cri de plaisir ou de douleur. Je restai donc figé.

Neville m'encouragea à continuer. J'introduisis donc un second doigt dans le petit fourreau de chair qui se contracta sur le coup. Neville mouvait ses hanches pour s'empaler davantage et émit un profond gémissement lorsque mon index frôla sa prostate.

Après cela, il me fit signe de venir en lui.

- Tourne-toi, ça devrait faire moins mal ! Lui ordonnai-je.

Il obéit et je positionnai ma virilité contre son anus. D'un coup de bassin, je le pénétrais. Nos voix se mêlèrent, exprimant la plus profonde extase. S'il existait un Eden quelque part, j'étais certain que c'était à l'intérieur du corps de mon fabuleux amant. Il se tordit sous moi et j'entrepris de me mouvoir en lui, donnant des coups de boutoirs toujours plus forts, toujours plus violents, toujours plus rapides.

Mes mains glissaient sur sa peau luisante de sueur et je n'entendais même plus les grincements du lit qui maudissait notre passion.

Je le savais juste haletant contre moi et cette pensée seule m'habitait, me suppliciait. Il jouit et quelques secondes plus tard, je le suivais dans son exaltation.

Nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

§§§ 000 §§§ 000 §§§

POV de Nevillle

- Bonjour, dit Draco en me voyant ouvrir les yeux.

Il était déjà levé et habillé. Je m'assis et une douleur me vrilla les fesses. Je fus presque tenté de le traiter de tous les noms mais il me tendit une tasse de café, comme je les aime, avec deux sucres et une tombée de crème.

- Salut, répondis-je enfin.

- J'ai une petite question, je me souviens t'avoir promis quelque chose hier mais tu ne m'as pas précisé quoi. Puis-je savoir sur quoi portaient les négociations ?

- Oh, en fait tu as le choix ! Soit tu deviens mon esclave sexuel jusqu'à la fin des temps, soit t'abandonne ton job et tu deviens mon amant jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Je vote pour la première option... Et je propose qu'on commence tout de suite...

FIN


End file.
